Outside of the Dream
by Dark Witch Vampire
Summary: Di balik gemerlapnya kota besar ada tempat yang gelap bahkan lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri, tempat kotor dan hina. Sebuah tempat ilegal dengan sebutan penjualan manusia. Menunjukkan wajah asli di balik topeng mereka. Hasrat yang terpendam. Di sana semua manusia bukanlah manusia. YAOI, SasuNaru. REPUBLISH & REWRITE!
1. Nightmare in Reality

**Title : Outside of the Dream  
**

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Romance, crime, yaoi, gender-bender

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Di balik gemerlapnya kota besar ada tempat yang gelap bahkan lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri, tempat kotor dan hina. Sebuah tempat ilegal dengan sebutan penjualan manusia. Menunjukkan wajah asli di balik topeng mereka. Hasrat yang terpendam. Di sana semua manusia bukanlah manusia.

* * *

**1st Dream : Nightmare in Reality  
**

* * *

Malam semakin larut dengan hawa dingin mulai datang menyelinap kota kecil bernama Uzushi itu. Toko-toko yang tadi dibuka telah tertutup rapat. Pintu-pintu rumah yang tadi masih terkunci rapat. Terlihat tak ada seorangpun yang masih berada di luar rumah, kecuali sebuah bayangan hitam yang masih bergerak di bawah cahaya bulan. Di sebuah lorong kecil terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan sendiri berteman sepi. Sekelilingnya gelap, hanya ada beberapa cahaya bohlam kecil yang remang-remang, membuat kedua matanya harus waspada pada sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tak terlihat seorangpun di sana.

Degup jantungnya terasa semakin kencang. Cukup keras hingga menimbulkan irama seperti lagu dengan _beat_ yang menghentak jika saja ada orang yang mampu mendengarnya. Nafasnya yang tercekat perlahan kembali normal. Pemuda berkaos putih itu masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berbalik. Dia menghela nafas berat, mencoba mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang terlintas di benaknya.

Mungkin saja ada preman, penguntit, atau perampok yang diam-diam mengikutinya. Tapi siapa yang mau merampok dari seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri? Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya. Atau...orang yang benar-benar lebih miskin dari dirinya. Dia tidak tahu. Dan dia hanya bisa berharap semua bayangan dan pikiran buruknya itu hanyalah khayalan belaka.

Perlahan kaki jenjang berbalut celana jeans belel itu kembali melangkah.

Srak...

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda itu berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang. Terdengar seperti suara sol sepatu bergesekan dengan lantai di jalan itu. Jantung pemuda itu kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Instingnya membawa pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dan suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Tapi dia masih merasa tidak aman. Hanya satu harapannya saat ini, sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tapi tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya kembali merinding. Dia merasakan adanya aura seseorang atau sesuatu tengah mengikutinya. Dia merasa di balik bayangan ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan aura yang lebih dingin dari udara malam.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat usang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Rumah itu gelap, sederhana, dan terlihat kumuh dengan pagar kayunya juga sudah lapuk perlu diperbaiki. Begitu sampai di teras rumah dia bergegas membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dikuncinya rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya itu dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Haah haah haah... _Yokatta..._," ucap pemuda itu penuh syukur.

Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Diapun jatuh terduduk di lantai kayunya yang reot. Tersenyum kecil sembari menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang berlubang di sana-sini. Dia merasa lega tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya.

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba lampu di rumahnya padam. Kedua mata biru itu terbelalak. Terkejut dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Kedua tangan tan-nya meraba-raba dinding. Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari di suut ruangan. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu seperti sebuah kayu. Dia mengenali apa yang disentuhnya, lemari yang dicarinya. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu membuka laci-laci lemari itu, mencari lilin, senter, benda bercahaya atau apapun itu yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghadapi kegelapan. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan dua benda yang dicarinya, sebatang lilin kecil dan sekotak korek api. Tanpa ragu lagi dinyalakannya lilin kecil berdiameter sekitar 0,8 cm itu.

Floop!

Cahaya kecil lilin itu menerangi ruangan. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa melihat jalan di depannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil berukuran 4x4 meter. Dalam ruangan itu terlihat sebuah tempat tidur _single_, sebuah meja belajar, sebuah kursi kayu, dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Ruangan sederhana ini adalah kamarnya.

Sang pemuda berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya lalu meletakkan lilin kecil itu di sana. Terdengar helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

_Kurasa aku lupa membayar listrik. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya besok aku harus meminjam uang pada Boss._

Pemuda itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata _sapphire_-nya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang catnya sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Lalu perlahan-lahan kedua mata biru _sapphire_ itu terpejam. Diapun tertidur lelap dalam kamarnya tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari balik jendela.

"Kita masuk," perintah seorang pemuda pada dua lelaki besar yang berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Dua lelaki itu mengangguk lalu mendobrak pintu rumah itu dengan kasar. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju kamar pemuda pirang itu dengan sebuah senter di tangan mereka sebagai penerang jalan. Mendengar suara gaduh, pemuda beriris biru _sapphire_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dua lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"A, ada apa ini? Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian?" tanya pemuda itu betubi-tubi dengan tubuh bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Rasanya dia ingin lari sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab seorang pemuda.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan kedua matanya pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Salahkan cahaya lilin itu, dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah pemuda yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa seizinnya. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat wajahnya.

DUK!

Tiba-tiba salah seorang lelaki besar itu memukul tengkuk belakang kepala pemuda pirang itu. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, untunglah dengan sigap lelaki besar itu menangkap tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap pemuda itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus. Bawa dia dan kita pergi dari tempat kumuh ini," perintah pemuda itu dengan sombongnya.

"Baik, Boss!" jawab dua lelaki besar itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah sederhana yang menurutnya kumuh itu. Sedangkan dua lelaki berbadan tinggi besar itu mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dengan setia. Sebuah van hitam terparkir di depan rumah itu. Mereka memasukan pemuda pirang itu ke dalam van sebelum kendaraan itu meluncur di jalan raya.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong gelap. Bersembunyi dalam bayangan gumpalan awan kelabu yang menutupi bulan purnama. Wajah-wajah mereka tak terlihat. Tapi dari gaun indah dan _tuxedo_ mewah yang mereka kenakan, siapapun sudah bisa menebak status sosial mereka. Dengan santai mereka berjalan menuju sebuah _basement_ di bawah salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Konoha. Setangkai bunga putih cantik yang berbentuk seperti terompet tergenggam erat di tangan mereka. _Moonflower, _bunga yang dikenal sebagai bahan dari ramuan cinta.

Dua orang bodyguard terlihat berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Tubuh mereka tinggi-besar, terasa mengintimidasi siapapun yang ada di depan mereka.

"Perlihatkan undangannya," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan setangkai _moonflower_ dari balik jas hitamnya. Dua bodyguard itu tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Begitu sampai di dalam, sebuah koridor panjang dengan karpet merah terhampar di depannya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu siapa Anda sebenarnya," ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. "Kalau atasan mereka tahu pelanggannya diperlakukan seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan langsung kehilangan pekerjaan mereka."

"Tak apa. Mereka hanya menjalankan prosedur," sahut pemuda itu datar.

Dua lelaki itu berjalan santai menuju ruang _pesta_.

Ruangan itu gelap, tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya terlihat bayang-bayang para pria dan wanita dengan usia yang bervariasi tengah duduk di kursi mereka. Walau berbeda, tapi alasan mereka semua berada di sana adalah sama. Para pelayan membagikan gelas-gelas minuman pada para tamu undangan. Aroma wine, dan minuman beralkohol lainnya terhidang di atas meja merekal. Dan mereka tersenyum ketika lampu di atas panggung melingkar berdiameter sekitar 2 meter itu menyala.

Puluhan pasang mata terfokus ke arah panggung kecil itu. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang usianya tak lebih dari 16 tahun.

Pemuda bermahkota _blonde_ indah itu membuka kedua matanya. Tengkuknya terasa sakit seperti baru kena pukulan dari benda tumpul. Dan di saat yang sama kepalanya bagian depan terasa berat. Sakit. Seperti diremas-remas dengan kasar dari bagian dalam. Kedua iris biru _sapphire_ itu mencoba memandang ke segala penjuru. Tapi pandangannya tidak jelas, dia berkunang-kunang. Ruangan tempatnya berada gelap gulita membuatnya tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Hanya menyisakan sebuah _spotlight_ yang tertuju ke arahnya, tepat di atas kepalanya.

Kedua _sapphire_ itu terbelalak ketika menyadari keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mulus berkulit tan itu. Dia telanjang! Dan entah kenapa dia merasa rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangan maupun kedua kakinya. Tapi kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas dengan dua borgol di masing-masing pergelangan tangannya yang terhubung rantai. Sedangkan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, dan dalam keadaan yang tak jauh beda.

Dada indah berkulit tan miliknya terekspose, dua _nipple_ merah jambu itu terlihat, dan bahkan benda yang tergantung di antara dua pahanya itu tak dapat ditutupinya lagi. Setiap inchi dari seluruh tubuh mulusnya dapat dilihat siapapun. Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Walau kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya tapi pemuda itu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tempat seperti ini adalah tempat terkotor, tempat ilegal, yakni tempat _penjualan manusia_.

Tap...tap...tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Sepasang ujung sepatu pantofel terlihat, tapi lagi-lagi keadaan tak mendukungnya untuk melihat wajah sosok pemilik sepasang sepatu itu.

"Saatnya pertunjukkan utama kita malam ini!" ujar sang pembawa acara dengan menggunakan _microphone_-nya. "Kali ini kami mendapat 'barang' langka yang sulit didapat."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari berbagai macam tempat di sana-sini. Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya, dia menyadari suara-suara itu suara laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka menatap seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika melihat lekukan tubuh indah itu, pemuda itu tak ingin mengetahuinya dan tak ingin memikirkannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Dia merasa malu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Tubuhnya dipertontonkan dan dirinya akan dijual pada orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Andai dia bisa, dia ingin mati saja saat ini juga.

"Lihatlah! Usianya sekitar 17 tahun, masih remaja. Wajahnya imut dan begitu menggoda. Ada tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kulitnya halus mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun, warna kulitnya tan eksotis, kedua matanya biru sapphire yang indah. Dan yang terpenting...lihatlah! Manis bukan? Alat kelaminnya belum pernah 'tersentuh'. Dia masih _fresh_. Anda bisa mencobanya jika tidak percaya," jelas sang pembawa acara.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari arah para tamu undangan. Beberapa wanita menjilat bibir mereka yang terpoles lipstik merah, tergoda dengan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Dan beberapa pria merasakan kejantanan mereka menegang kala menatap sosok tubuh polos pemuda itu. Mereka mulai membayangkan hal-hal _nakal_ yang bisa mereka lakukan pada pemuda itu, jika mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Anda bisa bermain dengannya, atau mengambil organ dalamnya, atau hal _nakal_ lainnya. Itu akan menjadi hak Anda yang membelinya dengan penawaran tertinggi. Siapa yang berminat? Kita buka dengan penawaran terendah 35 juta Yen!" seru sang pembawa acara.

"40 juta Yen!" tawar seseorang.

"Ada yang berani lebih tinggi?"

"50 juta Yen!" sahut laki-laki lainnya.

"70 juta Yen!" timpal seorang wanita.

"100 juta Yen!" tawar laki-laki yang tadi menawar 40 juta Yen. Merasa tak mau kalah.

"Ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi lagi dari 100 juta Yen?" tanya sang pembawa acara dengan santainya.

Harga yang mereka tawarkan semakin tinggi saja. Tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara para penawar itu. Sepertinya mereka sangat berminat dengan pemuda pirang itu sampai membuat mereka harus mengeluarkan jutaan Yen demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan itu. Sementara pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dalam diam. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menulikan kedua telinganya tapi percuma. Semakin tidak ingin mendengar suara itu justru semakin terdengar.

"220 juta Yen!" sahut seorang pemuda tiba-tiba.

"350 juta Yen!" timpal laki-laki lain tak mau kalah.

"400 juta Yen!" seru penawar yang lainnya.

"440 juta Yen!"

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Harga yang ditawarkan terlalu tinggi untuk mereka. Walau pemuda itu aset berharga, tapi tidakkah harga itu terlalu mahal untuknya? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"440 juta Yen pertama. 440 juta Yen kedua. Tidak ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?" tanya sang pembawa acara mencoba meramaikan suasana.

"1 milyar Yen!" teriak seorang pemuda tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata sang pembawa acara itu terbelalak mendengar teriakan itu. Tak disangka ada harga yang lebih tinggi lagi. Dia menyeringai kecil.

"TERJUAL!"

_1 milyar Yen? Siapa yang berani membeli dengan harga setinggi itu?_ Pikir sang pembawa acara.

Sepasang kaki jenjang bercelana hitam berjalan menuju ke atas panggung kecil dimana pemuda pirang itu berada. Pemuda bertopi fedora hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh. Dia berhenti tepat di bawah sinar _spotlight_ yang tertuju pada pemuda pirang itu. Wajah pemuda yang menghampirinya itu tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku." gumam pemuda itu lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas di kedua telinga pemuda pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda bertopi fedora itu menyambar tirai merah marun yang terpasang di belakang pemuda pirang itu. Dengan sigap ditutupinya tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan tirai merah marun itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah sang pembawa acara.

"Hei, kau," panggil sang pemuda. "Cepat lepas borgolnya. Jika tidak, aku tidak segan-segan memporak-porandakan tempat kerjamu ini."

DEG!

Sang pembawa acara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ba, baik. Kami akan segera membuka borgolnya. Maafkan kami."

"Hn."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ciaossu!

Apa kabar semuanya? Aku Dark, salam kenal.

Mungkin waktu baca chapter ini ada yang teringat dengan anime/manga Okane ga Nai (No Money).

Ya, cerita chapter 1 ini sedikit terinpirasi dari episode 1 Okane ga Nai. Tapi bukan berarti keseluruhan ceritanya sama dengan anime itu. Cuma bagian pelelangan manusia itu saja yang mirip.

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa..

**18/09/2013**


	2. Illusion in Reality

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Viviandra Phanthom, Aristy, Phoenix Emperor NippleJae, tomoyo to yaroo, KirikaNoKarin,**

_yunaucii_**, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **_GerhardGeMi_**, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, **_Mel_**,  
**

**Couphie, Aki-Ame Kyuuran, Akira Fly, **_Ryanachan_**, Vipris,**

_Malachan12_**, Mii Soshiru, Pembantunya Tao, 989seohye, Makice Blow Zeyt,**

**yuki amano, **_Guest_**, dan Nia Yuuki.****  
**

Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!

* * *

**Title : Outside of the Dream**

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Romance, crime, yaoi, gender-bender

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Di balik gemerlapnya kota besar ada tempat yang gelap bahkan lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri, tempat kotor dan hina. Sebuah tempat ilegal dengan sebutan penjualan manusia. Menunjukkan wajah asli di balik topeng mereka. Hasrat yang terpendam. Di sana semua manusia bukanlah manusia.

* * *

**2st Dream : Illusion in Reality**

* * *

Dua tangan putih menyambar tirai merah marun yang terpasang di belakang seorang pemuda pirang yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap pemuda bertopi fedora itu menutupi tubuh si pemuda pirang dengan tirai di tangannya. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap membuat wajah pemuda itu tak begitu jelas terlihat. Hanya siluet keberadaannya yang terlihat di sana. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah sang pembawa acara.

"Hei, kau," panggil sang pemuda. "Cepat lepas borgolnya. Jika tidak, aku tidak segan-segan memporak-porandakan tempat kerjamu ini."

DEG!

Sang pembawa acara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ba, baik. Kami akan segera membuka borgolnya. Maafkan kami," ucap sang pembawa acara sedikit takut.

"Hn," sahut sang pemuda singkat. Tangan kirinya dimasukannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. "Bawa dia," perintahnya pada seorang pria muda yang setia berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," jawab pria muda berperawakan tinggi tegap itu.

Seorang pria bermasker hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu perlahan melangkah menuju tempat pemuda pirang itu jatuh terkuai di atas lantai. Dengan hati-hati digendongnya tubuh mungil itu _bridal style_. Pemuda bertopi fedora mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Sementara sang pelayan setia mengikutinya dari belakang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berada di kedua tangannya.

Ruang gelap beraroma wine itu terasa sunyi. Para tamu masih menatap dua sosok yang melangkah menuju pintu keluar itu. Lalu mulai terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan mereka membicarakan pemuda tak dikenal itu. Mereka kagum sekaligus iri dan juga marah karena seorang pemuda ingusan telah merebut mangsa mereka.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Acara kami belum berakhir!" seru sang pembawa acara mencoba meramaikan suasana _pesta_.

Di saat yang sama pemuda bertopi fedora dan pelayannya telah sampai di tepi jalan dimana mobil hitam mereka terparkir. Udara malam berhembus ke arah mereka. Hawa dinginnya begitu menusuk kulit tapi pemuda itu justru menyeringai kecil.

"Kita pulang," perintah sang pemuda seraya memasuki bangku di samping jok kemudi.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," sahut sang pelayan lalu membaringkan pemuda pirang itu di atas jok belakang mobil.

.

.

.

"Uuung..."

Terdengar suara erangan seseorang dari salah satu kamar di suatu mansion. Di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna putih terlihat seorang pemuda pirang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya tan dan parasnya tampan. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergerak memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Silau. Cahaya dalam kamar itu telalu terang untuknya. Diapun mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata biru _sapphire_-nya membulat sempurna. Disikapnya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan diapun menghela nafas lega.

_Yokatta… Aku tidak telanjang lagi._

Tubuhnya kini terbalut dengan piyama putih.

Pandangan matanya tertuju ke segala arah. Meniti setiap inchi ruangan tempat dia berada saat ini. Kamar itu luas, lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri, dan perabotannya serba putih. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat betapa mewahnya tempat itu. Pemuda itu takjub. Tapi di saat yang sama dia juga bingung dengan keberadaannya saat ini.

Terakhir kali dia ingat dia menjadi barang lelang di tempat ilegal itu. Dia ingat siluet hitam yang berdiri di depannya sebelum pingsan. Tapi…siapa yang membelinya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terpikir olehnya.

Clek!

Tiba-tiba pintu putih kamar itu terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu reflek menoleh ke arah pintu.

Seorang pemuda bersetelan hitam dengan topi fedora menghiasi kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Sepasang iris hijau dibalik kacamata bingkai hitamnya itu menatap sosok pemuda pirang itu dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya datar dengan kesan dingin di dalamnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda pirang itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Digenggamnya erat selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda asing itu dengan waspada.

Pemuda bertopi fedora itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Setidaknya selama kau tidak membuatku kesal aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujarnya seraya berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai bersikap tenang. Diperhatikannya paras tampan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sesuatu berwarna merah mencuat dari balik topi fedora yang dikenakannya.

_Ternyata dia berambut merah, _pikir pemuda pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegang kening pemuda pirang, memeriksa suhu badannya dengan punggung tangan kanannya sebentar. Lalu mengangkat dagu pemuda berambut pirang menghadap ke arah wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Hijau bertemu biru.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam begitu melihat iris hijau _emerald_ di hadapannya. Warna hijau yang indah bagaikan padang rumput yang luas.

"Kau manis juga, _blonde_," puji sang pemuda disertai senyuman menawan pada paras tampannya.

"_A, arigato_," ucap pamuda pirang itu tergagap.

Ibu jari tangan alabaster itu mengusap lembut bibir bawah pemuda pirang itu. Bibir pemuda itu terasa lembut seperti kapas ketika pemuda berambut merah itu memegangnya. Entah kenapa berbeda dengan semua gadis ataupun pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya.

"_Go, gomen nasai_. Ada dimana aku sekarang ini?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu ragu.

"Mansionku. Kau aman di sini," jawab pemuda itu seraya melepas tangannya dari wajah pemuda di depannya.

_Jadi dia yang sudah membeliku._

Pemuda yang telah membelinya dengan penawaran tertinggi itu kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Untuk dirinya yang hina itu, 1 milyar Yen adalah harga yang terlampau mahal. Apa tujuan pemuda ini membelinya? Apakah nasibnya akan berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya? Akan dijual kembali seperti barang. Ataukah..akan berakhir lebih buruk dari itu?

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari tempat itu."

"Mengeluarkan 1 milyar Yen bukan masalah bagiku. Uang? Aku punya banyak uang."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

_Sebegitu kayakah dia sampai meremehkan uang?_

Benar, uang bukan segalanya di muka bumi ini. Tapi setidaknya tidak seharusnya dia menghamburkan uang demi hal-hal semacam itu. Bukan berarti pemuda pirang itu tidak ingin diselamatkan. Tidak. Dia ingin diselamatkan dan dia sangat berterimakasih keinginannya terwujud. Tapi, sikap pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya itulah yang membuatnya beranggapan dia adalah orang yang suka berfoya-foya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hm.. Naruto ya? Nama yang indah seindah orangnya."

Naruto sedikit merona mendengar pujian dari pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Apalagi sudah dua kali pemuda itu memujinya padahal mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto lalu dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

"Naruto, itu kan salah satu makanan olahan ikan dalam _ramen_." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memberi jeda waktu. "Hm... Aku jadi penasaran, apakah '_rasa_'mu juga sama seperti _ramen_? Aku ingin mencobanya," ujar Sasuke sembari meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menariknya.

Tubuh Naruto tertarik ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. Diapun jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari begitu dekatnya jarak di antara mereka saat ini.

Tapi dadanya bergemuruh. Dia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya. Sementara Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dengan intens. Tangan putih Sasuke menggiring tubuh Naruto dalam posisi duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Sa, Sasuke-_san_?" panggil Naruto ragu. "A-apa yang...?"

"Aku ingin mencoba rasa _Naruto_-mu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyerang daerah lehernya. Sasuke menjilat lehern Naruto dengan lembut dan sukses membuat sang pemuda _blonde_ itu mendesah.

"Aaah..."

"Kau memiliki rasa yang manis," ucap Sasuke seraya tangan kirinya meraba-raba punggung Naruto.

"Sa, Sasuke-_san_...," panggil Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Naruto mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Setampan apapun pemuda di depannya itu, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta atau bahkan rela memberikan ke_suci_annya padanya. Sekalipun pemuda itu yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tempat aneh itu. Naruto masih normal. Dia masih suka wanita. Dan dia tidak ingin menjadi korban dari pelecehan seksual.

_Tidak. Jangan…_

Uang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke memang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Naruto tahu itu dan dia juga menyadari posisinya saat ini. Dia berhutang budi pada pemuda itu. Tapi apakah ini cara yang diinginkan Sasuke? Apakah Naruto harus memberikan—menjual—tubuhnya pada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu? Ataukah Sasuke yang akan memintanya?

"Tubuhmu terasa panas kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Itu karena mereka telah memberimu obat perangsang. Yah…walau hanya dosis kecil. Tapi jika tidak kulakukan, kau akan menderita."

Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang leher Naruto. Diapun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pemuda di pangkuannya itu. Meniup lembut telinganya. Membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit mengeliat dan bergetar sebagai reaksi dari tindakannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dijilatnya bibir ranum Naruto. Ah...rasa _orange_ yang begitu menggoda bisa dirasakan nikmat oleh lidahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu. Apakah...yang di bawah sini juga manis?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Dugaannya yang paling buruk menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke menginginkan tubuhnya.

"A, apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Naruto balik.

Dia tahu itu hanyalah pertanyaan bodoh. Dia sudah tahu apa maksud Sasuke, tapi tidak mungkin dia dengan terang-terangan menolak kemauannya. Tidak. Tubuh maupun nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya jika dia langsung menolak. Kedua mata Sasuke masih menatap lekat-lekat Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Obat perangsang itu membuat tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya, Naruto," jawab Sasuke sembari meraba-raba dada bidang Naruto dengan erotis.

"Mmmh…"

Jemari tangannya meluncur seolah sedang menari pada dada bidang Naruto. Walau dia mengenakan piyama tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Entah kenapa darah Naruto berdesir, tapi sekuat tenaga dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Sayangnya Sasuke bisa membaca apa tindakan Naruto. Tangan kanannya terus meluncur ke bawah melewati batas pinggang Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat jelas pemuda itu menyeringai kecil ketika dia melirik ke arahnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke sampai di tempat terlarang itu. Organ vital Naruto. Tangan putih seputih salju itu menyentuh ujung kejantanan Naruto yang ada di balik celana piyama abu-abu itu. Naruto sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Sasuke melihat benda yang menonjol dari balik piyama Naruto itu. Menyentuhnya lagi dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ja-jangan. Tolong ja-jangan disentuh, Sasuke-_san_," pinta Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ho... Jadi aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu...aku tidak akan menyentuhnya." Naruto menghela nafas lega. Siapa sangka pemuda itu bersedia mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi..aku akan seperti ini...," lanjut Sasuke.

Di luar dugaan Naruto! Tiba-tiba saja tangan putih Sasuke menyusup ke dalam celana piyama Naruto. Bukan menyentuhnya, tapi Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan perlahan. Pemuda pirang itu merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari organ vitalnya itu. Tapi setiap kali dia berusaha melakukannya Sasuke meremas-remas kejantanannya itu dengan gerakan yang perlahan dan erotis.

"Aah...Sa-Sasukee..san..aaahh..."

Naruto mendesah. Pertahanannya mau tak mau telah hancur di tangan Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa kehilangan tenaga setiap kali Sasuke meremas kejantanannya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas seperti orang sedang demam tinggi. Dan dia merasa celana yang dipakainya terasa lebih sempit. Tapi Naruto tahu pasti tubuhnya memang mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan kata hatinya.

Nikmat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Tapi dia enggan mengakuinya.

"Hn? Kenapa Naruto? Kau tidak suka?" bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto.

"Aaah...a-aku memintamu ti-ti..aah~ dak meh..sentuh.. AAH..nya kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak menyentuhnya. Tapi aku meremasnya."

Desahan erotis Naruto mewarnai kamar serba putih itu. Sasuke masih meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto lagi seperti saat meremas tepung adonan kue. Tangannya memijat-pijatnya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat kejantanan Naruto mengeras.

_Ternyata mereka tidak bohong. Pemuda ini masih fresh. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Mmmm...aaah...tolong h-henti...kaan...," pinta Naruto dengan kedua tangan meremas bahu Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Kejantanan Naruto semakin mengeras. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya berulang kali, bahkan mengusap-usap lembut ujung kejantanan Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah hingga membuatya menitikkan air mata. Terlalu lama dia menahan diri untuk tidak orgasme. Jika dia tidak bisa bertahan, dia kalah telak.

_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi_, batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai '_batas_nya' ya," tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Ti, tidak. Aah~ Kau sa-salah. Mmmh...," timpal Naruto.

"Keluarkan saja. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika terus menahannya."

Akhirnya Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"AAH..~! Hen-henti..AAAH~!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

CROOOT...!

Akhirnya cairan-cairan putih itu membanjiri kejantanan Naruto. Terasa lengket. Cukup banyak juga sampai-sampai tak hanya membasahi tangan Sasuke tapi juga sampai celana piyama Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai puas dengan kemenangannya. Tapi dia masih merasa tidak cukup puas. Pemuda itu tak menghentikan gerakannya. Tangan putihnya masih saja meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto dengan erotis. Seolah dia tahu Naruto bisa mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang lebih banyak dari yang ini.

"Aaaah...mmmmhh...aah..."

Dia tidak menyadari wajah Naruto yang penuh semburat merah dan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Berhentilah main-main, Sakura," ujar seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bersandar di samping pintu kamar.

DEG!

Satu kalimat itu menginterupsi gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas kejantanan Naruto. Dia mengenali pemilik suara itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Di dinding di samping pintu masuk terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan setelan hitam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat imut, menggemaskan, dan masih terlihat remaja. Kulitnya putih seputih salju. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, raut wajah pemuda itu mirip dengan raut wajah Sasuke. Hanya beda warna mata saja. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata coklat.

_Cih, dia lagi._ Pikir Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Walau mungkin pemuda beriris coklat itu tidak mendengarnya tapi Naruto mendengar dengusan Sasuke dengan jelas.

Pemuda beriris coklat _hazel_ itu terus menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat tatapan tajam menusuk yang mengintimidasi. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu, Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto dan menjauhkan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya. Naruto berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas tangan kanan Sasuke penuh dengan cairan putih yang lengket. Diapun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kau mengganggu, Sasori," ujar Sasuke dingin ketika melewati pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Sasori dan Naruto hanya berdua saja di kamar itu.

Sikap Sasuke membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu menyeringai kecil. Dia berhasil membuat pemuda itu kesal. Pemuda yang dipanggil "Sasori" itu berjalan ke tempat Naruto berada. Dia tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasori ramah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya memasang sikap waspada. Siapa tahu Sasori juga akan menyerangnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, kepergian Sasuke menyisakan satu tanda tanya besar pada Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti pembicaraan dua pemuda itu.

_Kenapa tadi Sasori-san memanggil Sasuke-san dengan nama 'Sakura'? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Aku berbeda dengannya, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," ucap Sasori seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. "Oya, maaf soal yang tadi. Sasu... ah bukan, maksudku Sakura memang suka seperti itu."

"_Sakura_? Siapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Pemuda berambut merah yang tadi itu namanya Sakura, dia adik perempuanku."

"EEEH..? Ta, tapi..."

"Dia lebih suka berpenampilan seperti laki-laki dan _Sasuke_ adalah nama samarannya."

"Ternyata begitu..."

Wajah Naruto kembali merona begitu teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda tampan yang menyerangnya tadi ternyata seorang gadis, suatu kenyataan yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Dimana-mana biasanya kaum prialah yang menyerang kaum wanita tapi kali ini justru Naruto—yang notabene seorang pria—diserang _Sasuke_ alias _Sakura_—yang seorang wanita.

Melihat reaksi terkejut Naruto, Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia melirik bekas cairan sperma yang sedikit menodai kursi. Dia tahu kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Yah, bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi baginya mengingat Sakura sering melakukan hal semacam itu pada setiap pemuda—berspesies uke—yang sesuai dengan tipenya. Dan Sasori-lah yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat sang adik tercinta. Memang susah memiliki adik kembar yang merepotkan seperti itu.

_Dasar fujoshi_, sindir Sasori dalam hati.

"Istirahatlah," perintah Sasori dengan lembut. "Piyama gantimu ada di lemari."

"Ah! I, iya. _Arigato_..."

"Sasori. Panggil saja aku Sasori."

"_Arigato_ Sasori-_san_."

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannnya ke segala penjuru kamar itu. Melirik Naruto sekilas lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mewah yang sekarang menjadi kamar Naruto itu. Di mansionnya yang besar ini kamar mewah seperti yang dipakai Naruto hanyalah satu berbanding seribu. Masih banyak kamar lainnya dan dia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Naruto di sana.

Begitu sampai di luar kamar Sasori merasakan ada tatapan dingin mengawasinya yang sedang menutup pintu kamar.

"Lebih baik kau tidak membuat keributan. Kau tidak mau mengganggu Naruto-_kun_ tidur kan?" ujar Sasori tanpa menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah koridor.

Tatapan tajam itu masih tertuju padanya. Sasori tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Kau mengetahui namanya. Kau menguping pembicaraan kami," ujar Sakura datar.

Bukan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan, melainan suatu pernyataan. Sakura hafal tabiat sang kakak yang akan mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya baik di dalam mansion ataupun di luar sana. Entah sampai kapan Sasori akan bersikap _over_ _protective_ padanya. Padahal dia selalu ditemani _bodyguard_ yang hebat. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Ya. Kuakui itu. Lalu...apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Ah bukan, Sakura-_kun_?"

"_Stop calling me like that!_" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba.

BRUAKK!

Sakura menghantam dinding di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dalam sekejap dinding itu retak. Sisa-sisa retakannya jatuh berserakan di lantai koridor. Terdapat sebuah lubang besar di sana. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ Sakura menatap Sasori tajam. Terlihat jelas kilatan amarah pada tatapan itu. Dia tidak suka Sasori memanggilnya "_Sakura-kun_". Sasori sendiri sudah mengetahuinya, tapi dengan sengaja dia justru memanggilnya seperti itu. Sengaja memancing emosinya.

"Kau menganggu Naruto-_kun_ tidur dengan suara pukulanmu itu, Sakura."

"_I've already told you! Stop calling me that damn name!_"

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimanapun juga kau adik perempuanku."

"Adik perempuan? Adik perempuanmu yang lemah itu sudah lama mati. Yang ada sekarang ini hanyalah aku, Haruno Sasuke, adik laki-lakimu."

"Sejak kapan kau bernama Sasuke, _huh_?"

"Sejak kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu."

"Lebih tepatnya...50 hari yang lalu."

"Terserah..."

Sakura berbalik sembari memasukan kedua tangannya pada kedua saku celananya. Setelah dua atau tiga langkah Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh sejenak ke arah sang kakak.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Aku tidak suka. Kau mengerti itu kan, _Aniki_?"

Sasori hanya diam dan menyeringai mendengarnya. Sementara itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri koridor mansion mereka. Kedua iris _hazel_ Sasori masih menatap punggung sang adik yang semakin jauh. Terlintas bayangan Sakura ketika masih kecil dulu ketika berjalan memunggunginya. Lalu bayangan itu berubah kembali menjadi sosok Sakura yang sekarang.

_Kemana perginya sosokmu yang dulu?_

Sasori membuang nafas lelah.

"Ya, baiklah _Otouto_."

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Sang mentari menyingkirkan kegelapan dengan cahaya yang cemerlang. Cahayanya menyusup kamar melalui celah-celah tirai yang tertutup. Membelai kulit tan sang pemuda berambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi sampai-sampai tidak sadar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Seorang pria muda berpakaian selayaknya _butler_ melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Pria berambut perak itu berjalan menuju jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur _king size_. Melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar. Lalu perlahan-lahan kedua tangan putihnya membuka tirai putih yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Hoooaamm..."

Terdengar suara Naruto menguap lebar. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang keadaannya terlihat berantakan. Rambut pirang berantakan itu terlihat lebih berantakan seperti tidak pernah disisir sebelumnya, bahkan air liur masih berbekas di sudut bibirnya. Dan piyama putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu sedikit turun. Sedikit memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Namikaze-_kun_," sapa pria itu sopan.

"Eh? _Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa balik Naruto sedikit canggung. Dia baru menyadari keberadaan pria itu di kamarnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya adalah _bodyguard_ sekaligus _butler_ Sakura-_sama_."

Naruto memperhatikan sosok di depannya itu dengan seksama. Kulitnya putih alabaster. Parasnya tertutupi sebuah kain hitam yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Membuatnya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah di balik masker hitam itu. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap sekitar 181 cm. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya Kakashi seorang ahli bela diri yang hebat. Kedua matanya sedikit unik, mata sebelah kanan berwarna hitam sedangkan mata sebelah kiri berwarna merah.

"Kau cukup memanggilku Naruto, Kakashi-_san_."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi melangkah mendekat menuju tempat Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto sedikit bersiaga kalau-kalau pria inipun akan menyerangnya. Kakashi berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Tangan putihnya terulur ke arah wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu. Menyentuh dagunya dan mengusap lembut bekas air liur yang ada di sana. Menghapusnya.

Kakashi tersenyum ramah, "Ada bekas air liur. Maafkan saya tidak sopan tiba-tiba membersihkannya."

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kakashi-_san_ tidak perlu melakukannya untukku," sahut Naruto malu-malu. Muncul semburat merah jambu pada wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Sarapan pagi sudah siap, saya mendapat perintah dari Sakura-_sama_ untuk menjemput Anda," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah, iya."

"Ataukah... Naruto-_kun_ ingin sarapan di kamar saja?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera bersiap." Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baik. Saya akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah mandi. Dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Jangan sampai Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihatnya sedang telanjang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian semacam itu terjadi _lagi_ padanya.

Naruto berdiri menatap shower di depannya. Perlahan dia melepas celana piayamanya, membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Kedua tangannya membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya. Menanggalkan piyama putihnya, kemudian meggantungnya pada gantungan baju yang tertancap pada dinding marmer kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya memutar keran air hangat. Pilihan yang bagus untuk pagi yang dingin ini.

ZRAAAS...

Air mengalir ke bawah dari shower di atas kepalanya. Tubuh tan yang mulus tanpa cacat ataupun luka itu tersiram guyuran air hangat. Air membasahi kulitnya. Perlahan-lahan air mengalir membentuk sungai-sungai kecil pada kulitnya yang halus itu. Menelusuri perlahan dari tubuhnya bagian atas meluncur ke tubuhnya bagian bawah. Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Mendongak ke atas dan menikmati setiap tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh mengenainya.

_Hangat... Dan terasa begitu nyaman...  
_

Sementara itu di luar kamar mandi Kakashi tengah sibuk merapikan tempat tidur Naruto yang berantakan. Dia heran bagaimana cara pemuda itu tidur sampai-sampai sarung bantalnya terlepas dari bantalnya, bahkan gulingnya sampai terlempar ke lantai jauh dari tempat tidur. Apa Naruto mimpi buruk sampai seperti ini? Tidak, tadi jelas-jelas dia melihat pemuda itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selesai dengan tempat tidur, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Lemari itu berisi beberapa setelan jas dan celana hitam dan putih serta beberapa potong piyama, tersedia khusus untuk para tamu. Tapi sekarang ini tersedia khusus untuk Naruto yang mulai sekarang menggunakan kamar itu. Kakashi mengambil setelan jas dan celana putih. Menurutnya warna putih cocok untuk Naruto yang secerah sang mentari.

Clek.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih terlilit pada pinggangnya. Menyadari hal itu Kakashi segera meletakkan setelan putih tadi di atas tempat tidur. Diapun berjalan menuju jendela. Memunggungi Naruto.

"Saya akan menghadap keluar, Anda tidak perlu takut, saya tidak akan mengintip," ujar Kakashi.

"_Arigato_, Kakashi-_san_."

Naruto melepas handuk putihnya. Membiarkannya jatuh terkuai di atas lantai. Dengan cepat dia memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel putih yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kakashi masih bisa menatap sosoknya yang sedang berganti baju tadi melalui pantulan kaca jendela. Dan pria berambut perak itu berusaha menahan diri ketika melihatnya.

Setelah Naruto siap, Kakashi menggiring Naruto meninggalkan kamar itu.

Di sepanjang koridor mereka disambut dengan berbagai lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding dan perabotan antik yang menghiasi mansion. Mulut Naruto tercengang ketika sampai di bagian ruang dalam mansion itu. Kedua matanya takjub dengan keindahan mansion itu. Bahkan ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah ruangan. Bunga-bunga teratai yang berwarna pink menghiasi kolam kecil itu. Cahaya lampu gantung di atasnya mengenai air kolam. Membuat air mancur terlihat berkilauan.

Seperti berada dalam istana di cerita dongeng. Seperti ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dua orang itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Ruang makan itu besar, dengan meja dan kursi kayu yang terukir indah. Terlihat beberapa orang tak dikenal yang telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Di antara mereka ada Sasori dan Sakura yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa _maid_ datang dan pergi mengantar makanan di atas meja persegi panjang itu. Seluruh mata menatap ke arah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu merasa canggung, sebab bukan hanya menjadi pusat perhatian tapi dia juga orang terakhir yang sampai di sana.

"_O, ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab salamnya.

"Naruto, duduk di sampingku," perintah Sakura seraya menepuk kursi di samping kanannya yang masih kosong.

"Mau duduk dimana, itu kan suka-suka Naruto-_kun_," timpal Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Jangan ikut campur, _Aniki_."

"Aku hanya memberi pendapat."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam situasi ini. Dia hanya menurut dan berjalan menghampiri kursi yang dimaksud Sakura. Duduk di sana dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mengamati piring putih di depannya seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Dia tak menyadari sepasang mata hijau _jade_ yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Tadi pagi kulihat ada yang menghancurkan dinding di kodidor. Haruno bersaudara, jangan katakan kalau _semalam_ kalian bertengkar lagi," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah marun itu tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Di hadapannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah marun, dengan tato "_Ai_" pada dahinya sebelah kiri itu memiliki wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi. Seolah menyiratkan sikap dinginnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Gaara. Hanya ada sedikit salah paham," timpal Sasori sambil memakan _spaghetti_nya.

"Hanya mengajari _akasuna no baka_ (pasir merah bodoh)," sahut Sakura dengan santainya.

"Hanya mengingatkan _nadeshiko no tomboy_ (pinky tomboy)," timpal Sasori tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kalian masih saja seperti itu akan kulaporkan pada nenek," ancam pemuda bernama Gaara itu datar. Membuat Sasori dan Sakura langsung terdiam mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kalian mengerti maksudku," ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah... Jangan bertengkar terus," sahut seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis cantik itu memiliki sepasang mata merah _ruby_ yang indah di balik kacamata bingkai hitamnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jas hitamnya yang dipadu dengan rok pendek di atas lutut, dan sepasang sepatu _boot_ hitam. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Benar apa kata Karin. Lebih baik kalian berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang saatnya sarapan," tambah seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut merah dengan poni sedikit menutupi mata kanannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ciaossu!

Sepertinya mengecewakan ya? "_Sasuke_" di chapter ini memang bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Tapi Sasuke yang asli bakal tetap muncul kok. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya.

Ada yang tanya kenapa aku republish dan rewrite fanfic ini. Alasannya adalah aku merasa kurang puas dengan yang sebelumnya. Itu aja.

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa...

**22/09/2013**


	3. Memories in the Heart

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Viviandra Phanthom, Aristy, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Couphie, Nia Yuuki,**

_yunaucii**,** Mel**,** _**Mii Soshiru, ainun anissa 9, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime,**

_nay, _**yuki amano, LemonTea07**_, __Namikaze Lin Chan**, **_**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo,**_**  
**_

_deviluk shin ryu_**, hanazawa kay, 7D,** dan **tsunayoshi yuzuru.**

Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!

* * *

**Title : Outside of the Dream**

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Romance, crime, yaoi, gender-bender

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Di balik gemerlapnya kota besar ada tempat yang gelap bahkan lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri, tempat kotor dan hina. Sebuah tempat ilegal dengan sebutan penjualan manusia. Menunjukkan wajah asli di balik topeng mereka. Hasrat yang terpendam. Di sana semua manusia bukanlah manusia.

* * *

**3rd Dream : Memories in the Heart**

* * *

Aroma lezat tercium di udara yang memenuhi ruang makan di mansion megah itu, berasal dari berbagai hidangan sarapan pagi yang tersaji di atas sebuah meja persegi panjang berbalut taplak meja berwarna putih dengan corak kelopak bunga _moonflower_. Di sekeliling meja terdapat beberapa kursi. Terlihat beberapa remaja tengah duduk menikmati pagi mereka—5 remaja berambut merah dan 1 remaja berambut kuning. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang _butler_ berambut perak yang setia menunggu majikannya. Terdengar suara argumen dari arah meja makan, tapi sang _butler_ hanya tersenyum dari balik masker hitamnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Gaara. Hanya ada sedikit salah paham."

"Hanya mengajari _akasuna no baka_ (pasir merah bodoh)," sahut Sakura dengan santainya.

"Hanya mengingatkan _nadeshiko no tomboy_ (pinky tomboy)," timpal Sasori tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kalian masih saja seperti itu akan kulaporkan pada nenek."

Terdengar sebuah ancaman dari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara. Ancaman itu membuat Sasori dan Sakura terdiam, enggan melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Dua Haruno bersaudara itu hanya menatap tajam sosok Gaara dari tempat duduk mereka dalam diam. Betapa kesalnya mereka sayangnya mereka tak mampu berkutik dengan ancaman itu.

"Sepertinya kalian mengerti maksudku," lanjut Gaara datar sambil menikmati makanannya kembali.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah... Jangan bertengkar terus," sahut seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

Pemuda pirang itu membalas senyum ramah Karin dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Dia mengerti gadis di samping kanannya itu berusaha bersikap baik, mungkin juga pertanda ucapan selamat datang untuknya. Menyingkirkan hipotesis dalam kepalanya, dia kembali menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasori was-was. Apa boleh buat, objek awal penyebab mereka beradu argumen adalah _dirinya sendiri_. Secara tidak langsung Naruto merasa dialah yang harus bertanggungjawab.

"Benar apa kata Karin. Lebih baik kalian berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan," tambah seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut merah dengan poni sedikit menutupi mata kanannya. "Sekarang saatnya sarapan."

Pemuda itu mulai mengambil ayam panggang yang terhidang di depannya dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia tidak menyadari, atau lebih seperti tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Sasori padanya. Tapi setidaknya tindakannya mencegah pertengkaran itu _sedikit_ berhasil, dengan Gaara dan Karin terlihat mulai memakan kembali makanan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto masih bingung akan memakan apa. Terlalu banyak jenis makanan yang tersedia, mulai dari yang dikenalnya sampai yang tak dikenalnya. Bervariasi.

"Memangnya siapa yang kekanak-kanakan? Siapapun itu, yang pasti _bukan_ aku," ucap Sasori sembari melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

"Salahkan _Aniki_ yang jauh lebih _dewasa_ tapi tidak kunjung _dewasa_," sahut Sakura menyeringai.

Kedua mata Sakura menatap sosok sang kakak tercinta dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jika Sasori menganggapnya kekanak-kanakan, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Sedangkan Sasori berganti menatap tajam sang adik. Dia tahu pasti apa maksud di balik ucapannya itu. Apalagi kalau bukan menyinggung soal wajahnya yang masih terlihat imut-imut dan tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi jika dibanding dengan pemuda lain seusianya. Jika Sakura menantangnya, dia tidak akan mau mengalah.

_Menurutku mereka berdua sama-sama kekanak-kanakan._ Pikir Gaara.

Sasori menanggapi tantangan Sakura dengan menyeringai tipis. "Setidaknya aku tidak ber-_crossdressing_ seperti seorang anak aneh yang ada di sini," ucapnya tanpa menatap sang lawan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba gadis tomboy itu berdiri dan menggebrak keras meja makan dengan kedua tangannya. Suara gebrakannya cukup keras hingga mengejutkan semua orang, termasuk Kakashi yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Untungnya tak ada kerusakan pada meja bernasib malang itu—hanya sedikit membuat piring, gelas, serta makanan di atasnya terlonjak kecil. Enam pasang mata memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sakura. Mendadak suhu ruangan itu terasa menurun drastis. Dapat mereka rasakan aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sakura mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap tajam menusuk ke arah Sasori.

"Apa masalahmu, _Aniki_!?" bentak Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang kakak.

"Apa masalahmu, _Otouto_!?" bentak Sasori seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Mereka saling melempar _death glare_.

"Hentikan! Apa masalah kalian berdua?" tanya Gaara menengahi. "Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar."

"Dia yang mulai!" seru Sasori dan Sakura hampir bersamaan dengan kedua jari telunjuk mereka saling menunjuk ke arah satu sama lain. Wajah mereka terlihat sebal. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang saling menyalahkan temannya atas kejahatan kecil yang mereka lakukan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Apa ini? Sekarang kita kembali ke masa TK?" tanya Karin menimpali.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi dua orang itu—tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiba kedua telinganya mendengar suara tawa kecil. Dia melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya. Kedua matanya mendelik tajam pada orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi sepertinya dia tak menyadarinya dan masih saja tertawa kecil. Ketika dia melihat ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasori dan Sakura dengan mulut sedikit terbuka—melupakan _pasta_ di depannya.

_Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Mansion mereka megah, pakaian mereka terlihat begitu elite, tapi siapa sangka kelakuan mereka seperti ini?_ Pikir Naruto sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

_Haah... Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Fuka memutuskan tinggal bersama Sara._ Batin Karin lalu melanjutkan acara sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sasori dan Sakura mendengus kesal sembari kembali duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Suasanapun tenang kembali. Hanya ada suara sendok, garpu, dan pisau yang saling bergesekan dengan piring yang mengisi ketenangan. Namun ruang makan yang seharusnya hangat itu terasa dingin penuh kesunyian—padahal AC di sana tidak dinyalakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Duo Haruno yang duduk berhadapan itu sama-sama mengeluarkan aura membunuh satu sama lain—meski mereka tidak melanjutkan acara pertengkaran mereka. Sunyi, karena Gaara yang memang tidak banyak bicara hanya menikmati makan paginya dalam ketenangan. Sedangkan Karin yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan teman-temannya hanya bersikap selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan pemuda berambut merah di samping kiri Gaara. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam perasaan tidak enak, terlebih lagi dia duduk di samping Sakura.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas panjang—dengan kesan lelah yang begitu terlihat—terdengar dari arah sebuah bangku kecil di halaman belakang sebuah mansion yang begitu megah. Di bawah pohon terlihat seorang pemuda pirang dengan setelan lengkap serba putih. Di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat semak-semak bunga _moonflower_ yang berwarna putih, tumbuh subur bersama dengan pohon-pohon cemara dan tanaman hias lainnya yang dibuat simetris. Indah tapi tidak cukup untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu justru memandang langit dan awan-awan putih yang bergerak di sana. Wajahnya terlihat bosan, sedih, dan sirat kebingungan. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada acara makan pagi yang diadakan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"Haah... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" gumam pemuda itu disertai helaan nafas panjang.

Masih teringat jelas dalam otaknya bagaimana pagi yang cerah itu berubah 180 derajat hanya karena dua manusia berambut merah. Seharusnya di pagi yang cerah tak berawan itu mereka menikmatinya dengan ketenangan. Tapi tidak, mereka justru mengawalinya dengan saling beradu argumen—kalau tidak mau dikatakan sebagai sebuah pertengkaran—layaknya anak kecil.

Pemuda itu tak menyadari sebuah siluet manusia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Mooflower_, bunga putih yang indah kan?"

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah samping kirinya begitu tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu melihat sepasang mata dengan pola melingkar-lingkar—yang menurutnya aneh dan tak biasa— tengah menatapnya.

"Hai," sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah berponi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"H-hai," sapa balik Naruto. Kedua matanya meniti sosok pemuda yang jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan bertubuh cukup tinggi. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan hitam lengkap selayaknya Sasori dan Gaara.

"Apa kau tahu? Nama bunga ini _moonflower_, bunga yang biasa disebut sebagai bahan ramuan cinta," lanjut pemuda itu sembari membelai beberapa kelopak bunga moonflower yang ada di sampingnya. "Ah, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya pemuda itu yang dibalas gelengan dari Naruto. "Maaf soal kelakuan Sasori dan Sakura tadi ya. Mereka memang sering bertengkar. Jadi harap dimaklumi," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku...hanya merasa sedikit canggung saja," papar Naruto menunduk malu.

"Namaku Nagato, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Tapi panggil saja aku Naruto, Nagato-_san_."

"Selamat datang di Haruno Mansion, Namikaze Naruto."

"Um!" Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Nagato mendudukan diri di samping Naruto. Lalu pemuda itu menatap lekat ke arah Naruto. "Sakura...belum bercerita apa-apa padamu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Tempat kau berada saat ini adalah mansion kami, _Haruno Mansion_. Mungkin kau menyadari kalau kami semua memiliki warna rambut yang sama, yaitu _merah_. Ah, kecuali Sakura yang sebenarnya rambutnya berwarna _pink—_hanya saja dia justru mengecatnya menjadi merah. Tapi kami semua yang tinggal di sini bukan benar-benar bersaudara seperti yang terlihat."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Contohnya saja aku. Aku berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Suatu malam terjadi penyerangan pada keluarga kami. Muncul orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang masuk ke dalam rumah kami dan mulai menembaki keluarga kami dengan membabi-buta. Saat itu aku masih berusia 10 tahun, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Ayah, Ibu, dan seluruh keluargaku tewas. Tapi aku yang terluka parah berhasil melarikan diri. Sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek. Beliau menolongku dan mengangkatku sebagai cucunya. Sejak saat itulah aku tinggal di sini," jelas Nagato panjang-lebar.

"Aku turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, Nagato-_san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tinggal di sinilah aku bisa bertemu dengan saudara jauhku, Karin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara-_san_?"

"Dia sepupu Sasori dan Sakura. Nama lengkapnya Sabaku no Gaara. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Naruto-_kun_?"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rerumputan. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dapat dia rasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia ragu harus menceritakan soal _malam itu_ pada Nagato. Dia tidak bisa, bukan, dia tidak yakin. Karena peristiwa itu sedikit membawa trauma padanya.

Lama Nagato menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Hingga suasana begitu terasa sunyi dengan hanya gemerisik suara daun-daun pohon cemara yang terdengar. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya semudah itu. Mungkin dia perlu bertanya langsung pada Sakura atau Sasori tentang Naruto. Bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa kok..."

"A-aku... uum... Aku diselamatkan o-oleh _Sasuke-san_," jawab Naruto sedikit terbata. "Aku diculik dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat pelelangan manusia." Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"_I see_. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Tidak heran mereka bertengkar."

"Eh?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

Nagato tak menjawab kebingungan Naruto. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, atau setidaknya tidak perlu diketahui oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu. Belum saatnya.

"Oya, kau sudah tahu kan kalau Sasuke itu Sakura?" tanya Nagato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sasori-_san_."

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilnya '_Sasuke-san_'?"

Naruto menunduk. Dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dia memanggil gadis tomboy itu dengan nama samarannya. Perlahan Naruto menatap ke depan, ke arah semak-semak _moonflower_ yang berjarak sekitar 7 meter dari bangku tempatnya duduk.

"Mungkin... Mungkin karena aku tahu itu yang Sakura-_san_ mau. Aku hanya ingin menghormati keinginannya," jawab Naruto ragu.

Ah, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sakura tertarik dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Nagato baru menyadarinya kalau pemuda di sampingnya itu sangat menarik. Dia memiliki hati yang baik dan bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah puncak pirang Naruto. Mengacaknya pelan seperti perlakuan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu, dua pemuda itu tampak asyik berbincang-bincang berbagai macam hal. Saling berbagi cerita, pengalaman, dan juga kenangan. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka di antara cahaya sang mentari yang cerah. Mereka baru saling mengenal namun dalam waktu singkat mereka telah akrab.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok seorang gadis bertopi fedora di samping mereka. Kedua tangan gadis berambut merah itu tersimpan di dalam saku celananya. Haruno Sakura masih berpakaian setelan hitam lengkap yang membuatnya terlihat selayaknya seorang pemuda. Dia melirik ke arah Nagato lalu menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi," ajak Sakura tiba-tiba dengan senyum menawannya.

"Eh? Kemana _Sasuke_-_san_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_Shopping_."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan kota Konoha yang padat dengan banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Menyalip mobil-mobil lain yang lebih lambat darinya. Berbelok ke arah pusat kota dimana pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di sana berdiri dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang saling menjulang menggapai langit. Mobil hitam itu memperlambat lajunya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah café dengan papan bertuliskan "_Konohagakure Café_" yang penuh dengan para pelanggan. Musik _classic_ terdengar mengalun dari bagian dalam café.

Pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka. Seorang _pemuda_ berambut merah dengan topi fedora menghiasi kepalanya keluar bersama dengan seorang pemuda _blonde_ berkulit tan eksotis, diikuti seorang pria muda berambut perak keluar dari pintu bagian kemudi. Kedatangan mereka sedikit mencuri perhatian para pelanggan café dengan pesona yang mereka miliki. Terdengar bisikan kata '_keren_', '_tampan_', ataupun '_wow_' dari mereka. Tapi ketiga orang itu bersikap acuh tak acuh pada tatapan dan bisikan di sekitar mereka.

Ramai. Itulah kata pertama yang mampu Naruto deskripsikan pada keadaan di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mengamati sekelilingnya kedua matanya melihat sebuah restoran ramen Ichiraku di samping kanan Konohagakure Café dan sebuah gedung Konoha Theater di sebelah kirinya. Ada beberapa butik dan toko pakaian di sepanjang jalan di seberang sana. Lalu dia melihat sebuah Mall berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Dan di trotoar banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang entah itu sendirian, dengan teman, ataupun pacar mereka—disertai barang belanjaan di tangan mereka.

"Naruto, _iku yo_ (ayo)," ajak Sakura sembari berjalan ke arah Konoha Mall.

"_Ano_, _Sasuke-san_...kenapa kita datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan berbelanja. Kau butuh baju ganti, Naruto. Tidak mungkin kau memakai setelan jas terus-menerus. Aku yakin kau tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu."

_Memang sih..._

"Tapi aku tidak punya, Sasuke-san."

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya."

Dua remaja itu berjalan memasuki gedung Konoha Mall dengan Kakashi mengikuti mereka santai dari belakang. Lampu-lampu yang terpasang di Mall itu bersinar terang ke seluruh penjuru. Berbagai macam toko menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan berbagai macam produk yang ditawarkan di etalase toko, dengan para pelanggan keluar-masuk di sana-sini. Tampak ramai. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan langkah tiga orang itu untuk menyusuri jalanan Mall. Dan setiap langkah yang mereka ambil membawa perhatian pada para gadis dan beberapa pemuda ke arah mereka.

Di lantai dasar terlihat sebuah lapangan luncur _skatting_ yang penuh dengan anak-anak kecil dan beberapa remaja yang meluncur dengan indah. Terdengar alunan musik dari beberapa tempat secara bersamaan, saling bertautan satu sama lain. Kebisingan yang melebur dalam derap langah kaki para manusia yang menapaki lantai Mall dengan suara canda-tawa mereka dan juga obrolan tak berarti mereka.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam keramaian ini, tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangan Naruto ke arah tangga _eskalator_ yang ditarik-tarik hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah Sakura di belakangnya. Kedua matanya masih mengamati sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Maklum saja, baru pertama kali ini Naruto datang ke Mall semegah ini. Di kota Uzushi tempat tinggal asalnya dulu hanyalah sebuah kota kecil, tak banyak gedung bertingkat apalagi Mall seperti ini. Walau dia mengalami musibah penculikan tapi sekarang dia merasa sedikit bahagia karena mendapat pengalaman baru, sejak dia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela larinya.

"_Clothes section _di lantai tiga. Ada butik langgananku di sana," jawab Sakura.

Dua remaja itu tak sadar kalau langkah mereka lebih cepat—hampir berlari—jika dibanding dengan yang tadi. Mereka melewati berbagai macam toko, mulai dari toko buku, toko mainan, toko olahraga, dan juga toko sayuran. Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura menangkap sebuah butik yang dimaksud hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam toko itu. Di etalase toko terlihat beberapa mode pakaian terbaru dari berbagai macam _style_.

Kakashi yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang harus mempercepat langkahnya sambil menghindari pelanggan lainnya untuk mengejar mereka.

_Ini sih bukan mengawal, lebih tepat seperti mengasuh._ Keluh Kakashi dalam hati.

"_Irasshaimase..._(selamat datang)," ucap seorang wanita muda penjaga butik itu.

"Hn," sahut Sakura singkat.

Tiba-tiba gadis berpakaian seperti laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri deretan pakaian laki-laki yang tergantung berjajar. Sakura langsung memilih-pilih pakaian di sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil berbagai macam _style_ pakaian, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Dengan santai dia duduk di atas sofa merah di depan kamar pas. Tangan kanannya memberi isyarat pada pemuda _blonde_ itu untuk segera berganti di dalam sana.

"Eh?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Menaruh pakaian-pakaian yang menumpuk di kedua tangannya di atas keranjang kecil yang tersedia di sana. Perlahan dia mulai membuka setelan putih yang dikenakannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sepotong T-shirt hitam, celana hitam, dan jaket oranye cerah. Memakainya lalu keluar dari dalam kamar pas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Boleh juga, tapi terlalu sederhana. Kurasa _Harajuku Style_ lebih cocok untukmu," saran Sakura singkat.

Naruto melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar pas. Membuka pakaiannya lagi dan mencoba pakaian dengan _style_ lainnya. Kali ini dia memakai T-shirt bergaris-garis hitam-kuning dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam dengan beberapa ikatan di sana-sini. Lalu ditambah sebuah jaket hitam berbulu pada _hoodie_-nya. Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa pakaian yang dikenakannya lebih seperti kostum. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari kamar pas.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ini lebih cocok."

Pipipip... Tititit... Pipipip... Tititit...

Handphone Sakura berbunyi. Gadis itu meraih handphone merah di saku celananya. '_Karin calling..._' tertera pada layarnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut merah panjang itu menghubunginya. Biasanya kalau memang ada keperluan dia akan menghubungi Kakashi sebagai perantara.

"Kakashi, bantu Naruto berbelanja. Dan jangan lupa jaga dia. Aku mau keluar sebentar," perintah Sakura pada sang _butler_.

"Baik, _Sasuke-sama_," jawab Kakashi.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto lalu melangkah keluar dari toko itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan gedung Mall.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sepasang pantofel hitam menghasilkan langkah kaki yang terdengar pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Cahaya mentari menghiasi koridor putih di sekelilingnya, membuat seolah-olah dinding-dinding itu bercahaya. Setelah jas hitam—lengkap dengan dasi warna senada—dan celana hitam mahal miliknya terlihat rapi. Begitu juga rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada seorang perawat yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan perawat itu membalas senyuman sang pemuda dengan ramah.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan papan bernomor 801. Tangan berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pintu di depannya dengan hati-hati. Lalu berjalan masuk. Kedua mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah _siluet_ berdiri di depan jendela. Siluet itu berbalik menghadapnya. Diapun mendapat sambutan oleh sepasang mata _onyx_ menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kabar, _Pangeran_?" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum tak perah lepas dari wajahnya. Senyum yang menawan tapi terlihat penuh kepalsuan.

PRAANG!

Sebuah vas kaca terlempar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghantam dinding kamar dengan keras. Hancur, menjadi butiran kristal kecil yang berceceran di lantai. Vas itu hampir saja mengenai seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu—hanya beberapa inchi saja dari kepalanya. Nyawanya nyaris dalam bahaya, tapi pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum dan bersikap tenang.

_Temperamental seperti biasanya, eh?_

"Sai, mau apa kau ke sini? Pulanglah," potong pemuda lain—sang _pangeran_—yang ada di sana.

Pemuda itu tak lagi mengenakan baju pasien rumah sakit yang biasa dikenakannya. Kini dia telah berganti dengan setelan jas hitam yang sesuai dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya. Kulit putih porselennya membuatnya terlihat pucat seolah dia masih belum sembuh dari sakitnya. Dua mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap sosok Sai yang berdiri di sana.

Sai itu membungkukkan badan, "Maafkan saya, saya datang menjemput Anda atas perintah Tuan Besar."

"Terserah," ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar. "Tapi jangan kau tunjukkan senyum palsumu itu di depan kedua mataku."

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_," ucap Sai mengekor di belakang tuannya, menghiraukan vas yang berserakan di bawahnya.

Sang pangeran memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celananya. Berjalan santai namun terlihat angkuh pada saat yang sama. Tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang yang tertuju padanya. Beberapa perawat yang berjalan melewati mereka berdecak kagum dengan ketampanan dua pemuda itu. Berbeda dengan tuannya, Sai justru memberi senyuman ramah pada orang yang menatap ke arahanya, walau sekedar senyum palsu. Dua pemuda sama-sama berkulit putih pucat itu menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Mungkin mereka akan disangka _vampire_ dengan kulit pucat yang mereka miliki itu.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian dua pemuda itu telah sampai meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit. Sai segera melangkah menuju tempat parkir dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi. Sementara sang tuan muda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke. Kedua mata hitamnya mengamati langit cerah yang terlihat begitu biru.

_Rasanya waktu berputar begitu cepat dan aku hanya terombang-ambing dalam lautan takdir._

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, perlahan menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Menikmati aroma khas kota Konoha, udara segar luar rumah sakit yang begitu dirindukannya. Dia baru membuka matanya ketika menyadari sebuah mobil sedan hitam telah berhenti di depannya. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat. Duduk santai di kursi belakang dan menikmati alunan musik _classic_ yang mengalun di dalam mobilnya.

"Sai, antarkan aku ke Kagemane Office," perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata Sai melebar mendengar nama tempat itu, langsung mengerti kemana jalan pikiran Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Maafkan saya jika saya lancang, tapi apa Sasuke-_sama_ masih ingin mencari _dia_?" tanya Sai.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku tahu dimana _dia_ berada."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

Sai mengemudikan mobil sedan hitam itu menuju daerah terpadat kota Konoha. Terbukti dengan mobilnya yang kini bersebelahan, saling berlomba, saling mendahului dengan mobil dan kendaraan lain di sekitarnya. Sesekali Sai mengintip keadaan majikannya melalui kaca di atas kepalanya. Dapat dilihatnya sang Tuan Muda Uchiha itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sembari menatap pemandangan kota melalui jendela di sampingnya. Keping-keping ingatan masa lalu perlahan menyusup ke dalam otak si Uchiha muda. Kenangan manis dan pahit menyatu tak terpisahkan.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mobil itu telah berada di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna hijau muda bertuliskan "Kagemane Office" di temboknya. Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sasuke segera melangkah keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Sai menunggu di dalam mobil. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kecil melihat beberapa gadis menoleh ke arahnya. Tak peduli.

_Aku benci keramaian._

Kedua mata hitam itu mendelik kesal melihat begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa tak nyaman berada di sana dengan suara bising dari musik yang mengalun dari café-café, orang-orang berbicara, dan juga langkah kaki mereka. Wajar saja, Kagemane Office berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Konoha yang begitu padat, tak begitu jauh dari Konoha Mall.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Terdengar ucapan seorang _pemuda_ dengan topi fedora menghiasi kepalanya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone-nya. "Urusan itu serahkan pada _Aniki_, jangan aku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku," lanjut _pemuda_ itu sambil berlalu.

Sasuke mendengus lalu membuka pintu kayu sebelum akhirnya memasuki bangunan di hadapannya.

"_Irasshaimase_," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang diikat empat bagian tersenyum menyambut kedatangan calon _client_ barunya. Tapi wajah wanita itu berubah begitu melihat pemuda _raven_ itu di sana. "Rupanya kau Uchiha. Mau apa lagi datang kemari?" tanya wanita itu dengan sikap tidak suka yang begitu terlihat.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Temari. Shikamaru ada kan?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_.

"Tidak. Dia sedang keluar."

"Ho. Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku melihatnya berdiri di belakangmu?"

Kedua mata wanita bernama Temari itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah seorang pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk di belakangnya. Rambut hitamnya diikat tinggi seperti bentuk nanas. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya terlihat lusuh dan dasi hijau tuanya dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Shikamaru, kau tidur lagi? Padahal sudah kubilang jangan tidur. Kasus dari Yamanaka-_san_ waktu itu belum selesai kan?" protes Temari bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tahu. Nanti juga selesai," sahut pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu sambil menguap. "Ada apa lagi Sasuke? Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit," tanyanya santai tanpa adanya sopan santun yang diberikannya pada calon _client_-nya ini.

"Aku ingin kau mencari_ dia_," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak bias. Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibantah, Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak suka jika harus berusan dengan kakekmu itu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama—sekitar 3 jam—berada di dalam Kagemane Office akhirnya seorang pemuda _raven_ melangkah keluar dari gedung itu dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi paras tampannya. Rasa puas menghiasi benaknya setelah berhasil meyakinkan temannya itu—Nara Shikamaru—untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya. Dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Sasuke melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari dimana mobil sedan miliknya terparkir di antara banyaknya kendaraan di sekitar sana. Apalagi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai dimanapun di antara banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal lalu mengambil handphone-nya di balik jas yang dikenakannya. Mau tak mau dia harus menghubungi pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"...Suke...! Sasuke...!"

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan seseorang dari arah kiri. Entah kenapa suara teriakan itu terasa _familiar_ di telinganya, membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan melihat ke arah sana. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak. Tubuhnya terdiam, terasa kaku seketika. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa meter darinya terlihat seorang pemuda berjaket hitam _hoodie_ bulu tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Naru...," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke...!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ciaossu!

Maaf lama update-nya. Jadi terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya.

Sasuke yang muncul di chapter ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang asli. Setelah ini dia akan lebih sering muncul.

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa...

**12/10/2013**


End file.
